


You make everything real

by Kimmy_Misc



Series: Every Second Since I've Known You - Roommates AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Toast and Miyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy_Misc/pseuds/Kimmy_Misc
Summary: Living together makes everything real in a way that he never thought possible.He places two bowls on the table and stares in disbelief. He can’t believe this is going to be most of their evenings now. A door closes in the hallway and Sykkuno makes his way to the table.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Every Second Since I've Known You - Roommates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	You make everything real

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work. Don't send this fic or any fic to them, please be respectful of their privacy and keep the shipping in safe spaces.

The change of pace feels incredible. He might be cautious about his privacy, but he is not used to online interactions the way a streamer is. Living together makes everything about their bond real in a way that would be overwhelming with anyone else, but never with Sykkuno. He is safe with Sykkuno.

He places two bowls on the table and stares in disbelief. He can’t fucking believe this. This is going to be most of their evenings now and he can't wait. A door closes in the hallway and Sykkuno makes his way to the table. He smiles and the whole world lights up. His hand is not covering his face, he looks absolutely beautiful and Corpse can’t believe how blessed he is to see this in person.

“Thanks Corpse.”

The younger man smiles back at Sykkuno as he places the salt and pepper down on the table.

“You should have said something earlier.”

“Yeah but… Miyoung and Toast were streaming so I didn’t want to leave in the middle of something.”

“I know.”

Corpse’s voice is soft and warm as he replies and Sykkuno forgets how to breathe for a second. He noticed how the younger’s voice goes softer when they interact on stream, but to hear it as eyes meet his… it makes everything real. It makes everything right. Sykkuno feels a slight blush coming to his cheeks and reaches to cover his mouth on instinct.

The sight has Corpse melting and he almost turns into a stuttering mess- almost, but they are face to face and he finds that talking to Sykkuno is even easier somehow. Once the initial shock had passed, of course. He certainly did not fare that well the first time they met.

“But you… You need to know how cute you look, Sy.”

Gosh. The older man's fall on the table, but he can't hide the way his eyes spark at the compliment. Putting on a face on stream to cover how giggly his words make him feel is easy since he can pretend like he didn’t hear. He can’t escape now that they are in the same room and Corpse’s voice carves sentences like this directly into one’s soul. Sykkuno falls on the chair more than he sits down, knees weak, and keep his eyes on the table.

“Uh-uh.”

The tender laugh Corpse lets out gives him life and his shyness vanishes instantly. His heart races and he can’t believe his luck. Corpse is not memeing on him. He would never mock him, not about this.

“Thank you for the food.”

Corpse softly touches his shoulder as an answer and gets around the table to sit down with him.

“Thank you for existing.”

**Author's Note:**

> January 26th, the moment we did not expect


End file.
